FOREVER
by Yuiko Narahashi
Summary: Kau dan aku, selamanya/ OOT/ IchiRuki/ Typo(s)/ for DeathBerry Challenge/ DLDR!


**FOREVER**

 **Disclaimer : BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), DLDR! I warn you!**

 **Specially For DeathBerry Challenge**

 **[]Theme song : Red –Taylor Swift [] Drink : Milk Tea []**

 **[] Flower :** **Peony (** **Bashfulness, shame, happy life, happy marriage, good health, prosperity)** **[]**

 **Friday, 01.30 PM**

Bunyi gemericik hujan membasahi sebagian besar kota Milan. Ibukota negara Italia wilayah Lombardia itu tampak lengang. Hujan yang mengguyur pusat kota sudah berlangsung selama hampir satu jam. Banyak para penduduknya lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di dalam rumah. Menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan menggulung tubuh dengan selimut tebal mungkin menjadi salah satu kegiatan warga Milan menjalani aktivitas mereka saat ini.

Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Rukia Kuchiki, gadis mungil keturunan Jepang yang sedang menempuh pendidikan sarjananya di salah satu universitas di kota terkaya di Italia ini, _Politico di Milano University._ Jadwal kuliah yang padat mengharuskan dirinya untuk menembus hujan di pusat kota. Berbekal sebuah payung berwarna _violet_ , cukup memberikan perlindungan bagi tubuhnya. Untung saja jarak tempuh apartemen tempat ia tinggal saat ini dengan universitasnya hanya menempuh waktu kurang dari lima menit.

Manik _violet_ Rukia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri- sepanjang jalan, mencari kedai minuman hangat yang saat ini diperlukan oleh tubuhnya. Badannya menjadi sangat lemah jika harus berhadapan dengan cuaca dingin secara terus-menerus. Pandangannya berhenti pada kedai makanan dan minuman sederhana dengan konsep Jepang. Sejak kapan kedai ini berdiri? Kenapa setelah hampir dua tahun menempuh pendidikan di sini, Rukia baru menyadari kedai tradisional berkonsep negara asalnya tersebut? Padahal bangunan itu tampak mencolok di tengah-tengah bangunan _modern_ kota Milan.

Rukia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke dalam kedai. Nuansa khas Jepang memasuki indera penglihatannya. Salah satu pelayan menyambut kedatangan Rukia, menunjukan tempat kosong yang bisa ditempati oleh gadis mungil itu. Mayoritas pelayan di kedai ini menggunakan kimono, pakaian tradisional Jepang. Satu porsi kue _dango_ dan segelas _milk tea_ hangat menemani Rukia saat ini. Diliriknya jam tangan bermerek _sophie_ di pergelangan tangannya, masih ada waktu setengah jam untuk dia bersantai sebelum menempuh mata kuliah favoritnya saat ini, arsitektur.

Tempat ini mengingatkan dirinya akan sosok sang kakak di Jepang. Ia rindu keluarganya, terutama sang kakak tercinta, Hisana Kuchiki. Betapa bahagianya dia saat musim dingin menyapa Karakura, kota kelahirannya. Kakaknya akan membuatkan segelas _milk tea_ yang merupakan minuman favorit Rukia. Mengajak sang adik di atas _futon_ , rutinitas wajib yang dilakukan sang kakak bersama dirinya.

 _Milk tea_ hangat juga mengingatkan dia saat pertama kali bertemu seseorang yang ia rindukan -sangat, selain Hisana. Segelas milk tea yang diberikan orang tersebut sangat berharga untuk seorang Rukia Kuchiki.

Ah, dia sangat mnginginkan kembali saat-saat itu.

Tanpa sadar, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, yang berarti ia harus segera berangkat menuju universitasnya agar tidak terlambat. Rukia beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kasir untuk membayar. Rasanya ia tidak rela meninggalkan tempat itu, karena terasa hangat dan nyaman. Ia berharap bisa mengunjungi kedai ini lagi, bersama orang itu tentunya.

* * *

 _ **Architecture Faculty, Politico Di Milano University.**_

Bangunan dengan bentuk paling mencolok di _Politico Di Milano University_ mulai terlihat dari jarak pandang Rukia saat ini. Akhirnya dia sampai di fakultasnya. Sapaan berbahasa Italia maupun Inggris menyapa pendengarannya. Meskipun hari hujan seperti ini, teman-temannya masih bersemangat untuk mengikuti perkulihan. Dilangkahkannya kedua kaki itu menuju gedung utama. Melipat payung yang ia pakai dan menyimpannya di loker yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak fakultas untuk semua mahasiswanya. Untungnya. Nampak beberapa anak sekelasnya menyapa gadis Kuchiki itu. Salah satunya adalah pemuda berbadan tegap, Abarai Renji.

Renji merupakan sahabat Rukia saat di Karakura. Sama-sama penduduk asli Jepang. Anak perantauan. Mereka berdua merupakan anak-anak beruntung yang mendapat rekomendasi langsung dari sekolah mereka saat itu -prestasi yang membanggakan pihak sekolah dan keluarga. Mereka pantas menempuh pendidikan di _Politico Di Milano University_ ini. Universitas di mana para ilmuwan penting dan arsitek seperti Achille Castiglioni, Gio Ponti, dan Giulio Nattatokoh menempuh pendidikan mereka.

" _Ohayou_ , Rukia." Sapaan Renji kepada gadis keluarga Kuchiki tersebut. Rukia meletakkan tasnya di salah satu meja favoritnya, kemudian beranjak pergi. " _Ohayou_ , Renji. Aku kira kau akan datang sebelum aku." Renji mengikuti gadis itu menuju luar kelas. Duduk di bangku-bangku yang tersedia di sana. Kebiasaan seorang gadis Kuchiki, tidak suka di dalam ruangan kecuali kuliah telah dimulai.

"Hari ini aku tidak membawa kendaraan sendiri, jadi aku berangkat bersama temanku yang satu arah dengan kampus kita."

"Bisa kutebak."

" _What_? Kau tetap dingin, Kuchiki."

"Baka."

"Misterius seperti biasanya."

"Kau berisik, Renji."

"Kau yang terlalu pendiam."

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar _baboon_ !"

"Dasar, mid-"

Suara sepatu pantofel yang sangat familiar menghampiri indera pendengaran mereka. Dosen mereka telah tiba.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti." Ucap Rukia sembari masuk ke dalam kelas. Renji menatap tak terima pada sahabatnya itu. Sial. Lain kali dirinya harus menang beragumen dengan Rukia.

Kuliah hari ini telah selesai. Bibir Rukia terangkat. Tersenyum. Renji menatap heran perubahan drastis sahabatnya. Jika dirinya bukan sahabat Rukia, mungkin ia akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada sosok manis yang sedang tersenyum di sebelahnya saat ini. Sayang, sudah sejak lama perasaan cinta Renji hilang setelah mengetahui jika Rukia mempunyai seorang kekasih yang identitasnya disembunyikan. Nasib. Rukia bukan jodoh Renji.

Kuliah hari ini telah usai. Renji pulang bersama Rukia. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan lagi temannya. Biarlah ia mencari cara pulang sendiri untuk sampai ke apartemennya tersebut.

"Renji, aku tidak sabar untuk _study tour_ kita yang akan datang. Sudah lama aku ingin ke tempat itu." Mata Rukia berbinar-binar. Akhirnya, Renji tahu. Sahabatnya sedang bahagia karena sebentar lagi mereka akan ke Firenzel atau lebih dikenal dengan Florence, ibu kota provinsi Firenze, regione Toscana, Italia Tengah. Sebuah kota yang sejak mereka kelas dua sekolah menengah atas- ingin Rukia kunjungi.

* * *

 **Sunday, 08.00 AM**

Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga. Hari yang sangat dinantikan Rukia sejak sang dosen mengajak seluruh penghuni kelasnya untuk _study tour_ ke kota tetangga, Florence.

Rukia mengambil _handphone_ nya, membuka aplikasi BBM yang ia _download_ sejak menempuh pendidikan di Karakura High School -mengetik sesuatu dan mengirimkannya kepada seseorang. Rona merah tersepuh di wajah putih Rukia. Beberapa menit kemudian _handphone_ nya berbunyi, tanda pesan masuk. Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, Rukia segera membawa koper mininya keluar dari kamar apartemennya. Berangkat menuju kampusnya.

Renji sudah menunggu Rukia di luar kamar. Ternyata hari ini mereka cukup kompak. Pakaian _casual_ namun tetap berkerah dengan _sweater_ –khusus Rukia dan celana _jeans_ panjang membalut tubuh mereka berdua. Jangan heran. Meskipun mereka bukan pasangan kekasih. Mereka selalu mempunyai minat yang hampir sama dalam hal berbusana. Bedanya hanya pada warna pakaian mereka. Renji lebih menyukai warna hitam untuk pakaiannya dan sedangkan Rukia lebih menyukai warna yang tidak terlalu mencolok- coklat kayu. Dengan _sweater_ berwarna _violet_ -warna favoritnya.

Dosen mereka menganjurkan setiap mahasiswanya untuk menyiapkan alat tulis dan catatan untuk pembelajaran di sana. Dengan menaiki kereta domestik _Frecciarossa_ , perjalanan mereka dari Milan menuju Florence dapat ditempuh dalam waktu satu jam lebih empat puluh lima menit.

"Aku tahu hari ini kau merasa sangat senang karena sebentar lagi kita sampai di Florence, tapi apakah kau tidak bisa menahan wajah berbunga-bungamu itu sebentar, Rukia? Teman-teman merasa kau sedang sakit hari ini, karena kau tertawa-tawa sendiri secara tidak sadar" ucap Renji tanpa menoleh pada sang objek. Mencibir. Balas dendam atas perkataan Rukia tempo hari sebelum kuliah dimulai. Rukia yang mendengar perkataan Renji, dengan kecepatan kilat segera menimpuk kepala pemuda berambut merah itu dengan buku panduan _study tour_ yang cukup tebal. "Rasakan." Ucap Rukia datar.

Kau tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman, Renji.

Mereka telah sampai di Florence. Pemandangan kota yang indah menyapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi jurusan arsitektur itu. Menurut sejarah yang Rukia baca, Florence merupakan tempat kelahiran _Renaissance_. Sebagian besar orang-orang yang berperan dalam perkembangan _Renaissance_ banyak lahir di Florence. Selain itu kota ini juga dikenal sebagai kota pusat budaya, ekonomi dan keuangan penting di Italia dan Eropa sehingga dijuluki "Athena di Barat".

Dosen pembimbing mereka memberikan beberapa petunjuk dan peraturan kepada mahasiswanya. Mereka diberikan jam bebas setelah ini, selama empat jam. Dan sisanya mereka harus membuat laporan penelitian yang sebelumnya sudah mereka temukan tentang apapun yang ada di kota budaya ini, terutama bangunan-bangunan gedung yang ada di kota tersebut.

Rukia mengambil _handphone_ nya yang sedari tadi ia simpan di dalam tas. Menekan beberapa tombol angka yang akan menghubungkan dirinya dengan seseorang.

["Moshi-moshi"]

" _Ichigo, aku sudah di Florence, bisa kau jemput aku sekarang? Antarkan aku di berbagai tempat bersejarah di sini."_

["Oke, Midget. Tunggu aku. Sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai ke sana."]

" _Baiklah, Ichi."_ Panggilan terputus. Dimasukkan kembali _handphone_ bergambar _chappy_ tersebut.

"Ichi? Siapa dia? Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan nama itu?" tanya Renji penasaran. Ia terlalu penasaran dengan tingkah Rukia selama mereka menaiki kereta. Alhasil, Renji terus mengikuti sahabatnya tersebut dari belakang agar tidak ketahuan.

Rukia yang sebelumnya tidak menyadari keberadaan Renji mendengus sebal. "Rahasia. Kau tidak perlu tahu. Dan kuharap kau tidak mengikutiku lagi, Renji." Rukia memberikan _deathglare_ mematikan kepada pemuda itu, membuat sang pemuda berjalan mundur dan akhirnya menjauhi Rukia.

"Dasar idiot." Rukia mendengus geli melihat tingkah konyol sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega namun apa boleh buat, Rukia ingin hari ini menjadi hari spesialnya dengan-

"Rukia." Seorang pemuda berbadan tegap -hampir memiliki postur seperti Renji datang menghampiri gadis itu. Rambutnya yang mencolok berwarna _orange_ seperti senja membuat Rukia segera mengenali sosok tersebut.

"Ichigo." Mereka saling berpelukan menyampaikan hasrat rindu yang selama ini mereka pendam. Kedua tangan kekar pemuda bernama Ichigo itu membelai setiap bagian tubuh Rukia. Punggung, leher, kepala, rambut,dan pipi. Mereka tidak peduli pandangan orang lain, toh mereka tidak berada di Jepang. Tidak ada yang mengenali mereka.

Ichigo Kurosaki merupakan seorang pemuda yang sudah hampir empat tahun menjadi kekasih Rukia. Mata coklat madu dan senyum menawan merupakan daya tarik yang paling kuat dari pemuda tersebut. Hubungan mereka sudah diketahui oleh keluarga besar mereka masing-masing. Namun, setiap hubungan tidak akan menarik jika tidak ada pertentangan. Begitu juga dengan hubungan percintaan mereka berdua.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya pada Rukia. Selanjutnya hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Ichigo menciumnya. Tepat di bibir merah jambu Rukia. Ciuman akan kasih sayang, bukan karena nafsu belaka. Dilepaskannya ciuman itu, beralih pada dahi sang gadis. Rukia menikmatinya, tak menolak karena menginginkan itu.

"Seperti biasa, Ichigo. Kau terlalu berani. Kalau _nii-sama_ tahu, dia pasti akan memberikan ujian lagi pada hubungan kita."

"Tch. Kita di Florence. Lupakan Byakuya. Ini waktu kita, sayang." Ichigo kembali mengecup dahi Rukia.

Byakuya Kuchiki merupakan kakak ipar dari Rukia. Suami sah dari kakak kandung Rukia, Hisana Kuchiki. Byakuya merupakan sosok yang _overprotective_ terhadap Rukia sekaligus sosok yang sedikit menentang hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Ini waktu kita. Dan akan kau bawa kemana sekarang aku yang sudah ada di hadapanmu saat ini?"

"Ayo, kita berkeliling ke tempat bersejarah di sini. Banyak bangunan bernilai arsitektur tinggi. Kota Florence sangat indah, tidak kalah dengan Milan."

"Tunjukkan padaku apa saja keindahan di sini, Tuan Kurosaki." Jawab Rukia sarkastik.

"Siapkan tenagamu. Jangan lepaskan tanganmu dariku."

Mereka menikmati perjalanan itu. Menikmati setiap momen dan tindakan dari pasangan itu. Rukia bahagia hari ini ia dapat pergi berdua saja dengan sang pujaan hati yang hampir dua tahun tidak pernah bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing.

Ichigo Kurosaki merupakan mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran di salah satu universitas terkenal yang ada di Florence yaitu _University Of Florence_. Universitas ini merupakan salah satu universitas tertua dan terbesar di Italia. Sama seperti Rukia, Ichigo juga mendapatkan rekomendasi dari Seireitei High School, tempatnya menimba ilmu. Jika Rukia dan Renji mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah mereka saja, Ichigo mendapatkan beasiswa penuh yang meliputi biaya kuliah, tempat tinggal, dan biaya hidup lainnya. Oleh sebab itu, Ichigo selalu berusaha menjadi mahasiswa berprestasi diangkatannya, membanggakan semua orang yang mendukungnya. Ayahnya, Ibunya yang ada di surga, kedua adik kembarnya; Yuzu dan Karin serta sang kekasih tercinta Rukia Kuchiki.

 _Giotto's Bell Tower_ merupakan tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi. Menara lonceng dengan tinggi mencapai delapan puluh empat meter ini dibangun oleh Giotto yang merupakan salah satu seniman _Renaissance_ dari Florence.

"Dari atas menara, kau dapat melihat keindahan kota Florence. Apalagi jika malam hari." Ujar Ichigo kepada kekasihnya. Seniman _Renaissance_? Sepertinya menarik untuk dijadikan sebagai bahan penelitian Rukia. Gadis mungil itu segera mengeluarkan kamera DSLRnya untuk mengabadikan bangunan bersejarah itu.

Tempat selanjutnya yang didatangi kedua sejoli itu adalah _Galleria_ _degli Uffizi_ , merupakan museum seni terbesar dan prestisius di Florence. Memiliki empat puluh lima ruangan dengan dua galeri, ditunjang dengan koridir bersejarah yang tak boleh terlewatkan para wisatawan. Ramai. Penuh sesak. Tapi Rukia bertekad menerjang segerombolan orang yang ada di tempat itu. Ichigo tertawa kecil. Kekasihnya seperti seorang bocah sepuluh tahun yang pergi ke tempat wisata yang menarik perhatiannya.

Setelah ke _Galleria degli Uffizi_ , dia dan Ichigo mengunjungi beberapa tempat bersejarah lainnya. Hampir semua bangunan megah dan terkenal sudah dia abadikan di kameranya. Beberapa catatan penting tentang sejarah yang ia temukan sudah tertulis rapi di buku mini yang dia bawa sekarang. Rasa terima kasih kepada sang kekasih karena selama kurang lebih tiga jam mereka berkeliling, memanjakan gadis mungil itu. Segelas _milk tea_ dingin, ikut menemani perjalanan mereka.

"Tempat terakhir." Rukia menoleh mendengar kalimat terakhir Ichigo. "Aku akan mengajakmu ke ladang bunga _peony_ seperti yang pernah aku janjikan dua tahun lalu padamu, _Midget_." Bunga itu ditanam oleh pamanku di pinggir kota atas permintaan pribadiku. Asal kau tahu, aku meminta kawanku yang ada di Ancona untuk membawakan bibitnya, karena disini jarang ada yang menjualnya. Kau tidak akan menyesal setelah melihatnya. Dan tenang saja tidak sampai satu jam untuk sampai di tempat itu."

"Tunggu. Pamanmu yang menanamnya?"

"Ugh, iya. Kau tahukan, jadwal kuliahku sangat padat jadi tidak mungkin aku menanamnya sendiri. Selain itu aku tidak mempunyai tempat yang luas untuk menanamnya."

"..."

"Ayolah, Rukia. Jangan mengambek. Oke aku tidak menanamnya sendiri tapi aku selalu membantu pamanku merawatnya setiap akhir pekan." Ichigo menghela napas panjang. Rukianya marah. Susah untuk membujuk jika seperti itu. Ingin menyerah tapi Ichigo takut rencananya nanti tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. "Hey, maafkan aku." Pasrah. Putus asa.

"Baiklah, Ichi. Hari ini aku akan mengikutimu." Rukia terkikik geli melihat kekasihnya berwajah seperti itu.

Ichigo kembali berseri. Ia segera menarik tangan Rukia lembut kedalam jangkauannya. "Ayo."

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di daerah pinggir kota Florence. Ichigo mengajak Rukia untuk menyusuri jalan setapak yang ada di sana. "Pamanku sedang bekerja di kota, jadi tidak bisa menemuimu sekarang. Hei, hati-hati, Rukia. Ah, apa kau bisa melihatnya?"

Rukia menatap hamparan bunga di ladang itu. Hamparan bunga _peony_ memenuhi pandangan Rukia. Berbagai macam warna bunga _peony_ yaitu merah, merah tua, putih, merah jambu, kuning, dan ungu menghiasi ladang tersebut. Bau harum tercium oleh indera penciuman keduanya. Indah. Menakjubkan. Meskipun cuaca dingin-tidak terlalu panas, namun cukup untuk membuat hangat tempat ini.

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya, Ichi." Ucap Rukia tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari hamparan bunga _peony_ itu. Tangan kekar Ichigo memeluk pinggang gadisnya -layaknya harta karun yang berharga dan enggan untuk dilepaskan.

"Kau tahu, butuh dua puluh lima hari, lima jam, dua puluh menit, dan lima belas detik untuk menyelesaikannya, Rukia. Semua aku lakukan untukmu. Sesulit apapun itu akan aku lakukan."

Rukia terharu. Ichigo sangat menyayanginya, ia tahu itu. Syarat agar Rukia tetap mau menunggu Ichigo agar selalu bersama, selamanya. Syarat yang dengan spontanitas diucapkan Rukia tanpa tahu akibatnya. Syarat yang membuat Rukia takut Ichigo tidak bisa memenuhinya dan akhirnya menyerah –pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Dibalikkannya tubuh Rukia agar mereka saling berhadapan. Sekilas, ada semburat tipis berwarna merah ada di wajah Ichigo. Ichigo malu. Rukia tersipu.

"Ekhem, sial. Kenapa aku menjadi kehilangan kata-kata saat di hadapanmu, _Midget_?"

"Hihihi. Mungkin karena kau sangat menyukaiku." Rukia menggoda. Berani.

"Hentikan. Akh... Dengarkan ini. Aku hanya mengucapkannya sekali!" Wajah tampan itu semakin memerah. Grogi. Tangannya dingin. Keringat timbul di dahi. Rukia yang melihatnya tersenyum dalam hati. Ingin tertawa tapi takut menyakiti.

"Euhm, Rukia. Aku tahu aku bukan seseorang yang sempurna. Aku tahu kita aku yakin kalau perasaan kita sama. Aku bisa buktikan itu melalui hubungan kita selama ini."

"Oh ya?" goda Rukia, lagi.

"Ya, aku yakin. Oleh karena itu, dengarkan baik-baik. Aku cuma mengatakannya sekali."

"Kau sudah mengatakan kalimat itu, Ichigo."

"Oke-oke. Baiklah dengarkan. Saat kita sudah lulus kuliah nanti, apakah kau ungin menikah denganku, Rukia?"

Suara cerobong kereta api samar-samar terdengar. Ichigo tegang. Rukia termangu. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Kalimat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Rukia keluar dari mulut Ichigo secara langsung akhirnya terkabul. "Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan?"

"Iya."

"Aku pendek dan kau tinggi."

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan menyamakan tinggiku denganmu agar kita sejajar."

"Aku suka chappy."

"Aku akan berusaha menyukai chappy."

"Aku tidak bisa memasak."

"Aku akan memasakkan makanan untukmu, Rukia. Apa lagi yang kau khawatirkan? Kita bisa saling melengkapi."

". . ."

"Jangan membuatku menunggu, _Midget_."

"Baiklah, aku mau menikah denganmu, _Mikan baka_!" Rukia tersenyum. Air mata keluar dari kedua matanya.

Ichigo memeluk calon pengantinnya. Mencium kembali bibir Rukia yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan. Mesra. Enggan melepaskan jika saja stok udara melebihi kapasitas keduanya. Nafas mereka tersengal. Wajah mereka memerah.

Dua pasang manik mata itu -coklat madu dan violet bertemu, "Aku mencintaimu." Ucap keduanya.

 **END?**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hai IchiRuki lovers, Yui hadir dengan fic baru khusus challenge.

Akhirnya Yui ikut juga :D Awalnya sempet gak ada ide sama sekali, tetapi karena melihat teman-teman antusias sama Event Deathberry Challenge kali ini, Yui akhirnya termotivasi untuk ikutan juga.

Selama pembuatan fic ini, Yui selalu mainkan lagu Red dari taylor Swift itu, termotivasi sama lirik-liriknya juga.

Special thanks untuk kak **Anggun** dan Kak **Stevy** , yang sudah kasih semangat and dukungan ke Yui ya :D dan kepada semua panitia DB Challenge ini **Azalea, Ann,** and **Berry** serta teman-teman **IchiRuki FC di BBM**. Semoga tahun depan dan tahun selanjutnya acara ini ada terus :)))

Kasih kritik dan saran kalian ya. Oh iya, di bawah ada Omake nya juga lho. . . :D

Arigatou.

* * *

 **Omake :**

Renji menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Kurang lima menit lagi jam bebas mereka akan habis, namun ia tidak melihat sosok kehadiran sahabat mungilnya. Satu persatu teman-temannya sudah berkumpul di tempat yang sudah ditentukan oleh dosen mereka. Renji mengambil _handphone_ nya. Mencoba menghubungi Rukia. Namun, sebelum panggilannya terjawab, kedua matanya melihat sosok sahabatnya itu dari kejauhan. Rukia.

Sahabatnya tidak sendiri. Seorang pria berambut _orange_ berada di samping sahabatnya tersebut. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Rukia.

Dahi Renji mengernyit heran. Penasaran akan sosok di samping Rukia.

"Renji, terima kasih mau menungguku." Rukia menepuk bahunya. Kesadarannya kembali. Menatap Rukia dan pria itu bergantian. Rukia paham. Dia menarik tangan kanan Ichigo untuk dikenalkan ke sahabatnya Renji. Reflek, Renji menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Yo, Renji. Kenalkan aku Ichigo Kurosaki. Kekasih Rukia."

"Ahhh... Jadi kau yang bernama Ichigo. Hei, kita pernah bertemu, kawan."

Ichigo menatap Rukia. Begitupun Rukia. "Benarkah?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Kita pernah sama-sama mewakili sekolah kita di olimpiade _sains_!" ujar Renji antusias. Renji merangkul Ichigo. Dia merasa senang bertemu rivalnya dalam hal pelajaran. Ichigo risih tapi tetap diam. Menghargai.

"Oh, well. Aku lupa. Tapi terima kasih kau mengingatku, sobat." Ucap Ichigo, berusha melepaskan rangkulan Renji. "Sepertinya kalian harus segera berkumpul dengan teman kalian." Ucap Ichigo sambil melirik segerombolan anak yang ia yakini merupakan teman sekelas Rukia dan sahabatnya –Renji.

"Kau benar, Ichi. Renji, kita harus segera kesana." Ajak Rukia kepada sahabat berambut merahnya itu. "Terima kasih, Ichigo." Ucap Rukia pada sang kekasih.

Ichigo mengangguk. Tersenyum lembut kepada Rukia yang semakin berjalan menjauh darinya. Dirinya berharap waktu cepat berlalu agar ia selalu bisa bersama sang kekasih. Selamanya.

 **END.**


End file.
